1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sealing an electrical interconnection between a cable and an apparatus, for example a feed and or control cables interconnected with an antenna. More particularly, the invention provides a tool-less weatherproof environmental seal assembly for a cable to apparatus electrical interconnection that is installable in close quarters situations with limited access space around the electrical interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical interconnections are subject to degradation from environmental factors such as moisture, vibration and repeated expansion and contraction from daily temperature changes.
Connections to an apparatus, for example an antenna, are typically made to a connector body mounted to an exterior surface of the antenna. Because the connector body is flush against a surface, a cable to cable interconnection sealing assembly that tapers at either end to a cable diameter is unusable. Further, typical cable to cable interconnection solutions apply a sealing filler to fill the area within the interconnection space creating a permanent rather than easily removable and re-usable seal.
Prior reusable environmental and or security seals with an outer enclosure that surrounds an electrical interconnection between the connector at a cables end and an apparatus have typically been configured as a rigid polymeric surrounding enclosure with gaskets attached to seal the enclosure mating edges and around the cable and apparatus ends. U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,976 to Goodwin et al, issued Oct. 18, 2005, discloses an environmental seal with a snap together enclosure configuration having a snap together threaded nut that compresses a cable end gasket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,558 to Low et al, issued Sep. 27, 2005, discloses an environmental seal with hinged portions that are folded around the interconnection. Both of these prior solutions require a significant attachment space immediately around the interconnection to either snap or fold together the solid enclosure and in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,976 to thread on the cable end gasket compression nut.
It is increasingly common for apparatus, for example cellular communications base station antennas, to a have multiple cable connections with minimal spacing between them, as well as apparatus mounted connector interfaces having a minimal neck length around which the environmental seal must be applied.
Competition within the electrical interconnection environmental seal market segment has focused attention on reliability, re-usability, ease of use and overall reductions in manufacturing and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.